


Cupcake

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian demands an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

"Pennyworth!" Damian's imperious voice enters the kitchen before he does. "What is this?"

The disdain in his voice implies something loathsome. Alfred glances at the china plate the boy is carrying and says, "I do believe it is a cupcake, young sir."

Damian's lip curls. "A cupcake. With red, yellow, and green sprinkles."

"That does seem to be an accurate description."

"And to what do I owe the honor of this..._cupcake_?"

Alfred finishes drying the serving platter before answering. "Today is the first anniversary of your donning the Robin uniform, is it not?"

"I can't be expected to keep track of such minor details," grouses Damian, but the flicker in his eyes told Alfred all he needs to know: that the boy was perfectly aware of it but couldn't quite believe anyone else would remember the day.

"That is why I am here, young sir," says Alfred.

There is a pause. Damian studies the garish cupcake intently. "Grayson always calls you 'Alfie,'" he says after a while.

Alfred doesn't question the apparent non-sequitur; the boy's father always had a tendency toward them as well. "He does."

"I was taught that it was not proper to be...overly familiar with the servants."

Alfred raises his eyebrows. "Perhaps Master Dick does not see me as a servant," he notes.

"Tt," Damian mutters, but it seems mostly to himself. "It would be strange to call you 'Alfie,'" he says after another pause.

"Your father and Master Timothy have always called me 'Alfred.'"

Damian makes an abstracted growling noise in the back of his throat, like a puzzled cat. "I shall think on it," he says. "Perhaps another day."

"Perhaps," says Alfred as the boy heads for the door.

As it starts to swing shut, he pokes his head back in. "Thank you for the cupcake," he blurts, and is gone again before Alfred can respond.

Only when Alfred hears his footsteps on the stairs does he allow himself to shake his head and smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cupcake [PodFic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516523) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen), [SummerOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku)




End file.
